User talk:SeaCrane 1
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeaCrane 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 22:22, 9 July 2009 Wow Now your a Top user Lol Help on C.W.A. I see that you need help on adding an entry into the Custom Warzone Arena. Press Edit This Page To Look At It Better Ok, so you first need an idea (lol, just in case). Now, go to the Custom Warzone Arena and edit it, place this hunk of info into the section you want your thing to be in (map, weapon, game mode, etc.) } Created by: } More Info: } } Now just fill it in, for example: } Created by: Momentum07 More Info: OMG, a Title!! This is a boring description because you're gonna have to click the link above this to want to see the whole thing. (If you still don't understand, kind of mimic the other entries on how they do it) Ok, after you typed everything down, save the page, then there would be a red (non-existing) link on the "More Info" section of your entry. Click on that link and type down everything you could describe on your entry. Good luck, and I hope this helped! -- 16:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. please remember to log in to add entries, for the C.W.A. is protected for only registered users, no guests are allowed to do so. Welcome Welcome to Combat Arms wiki. (Wth didn't i get one of those?) --TunaliChao 22:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC)TunaliChao Move Page Yes, misspelling of an article name would suffice for a valid move. -- 07:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) How'd you get your Player Profile to work?? Mine's totally bugged and I can't use it whatsoever... Help? ~Zero I know I've tried like 20+ times. -_- And it will either: 1. Not show up or delete itself, or two, not work at all. (Ty about the stats =P) Um. (Yeah that's how I found out about the template in the first place, by going to the Editing version of your User Page =P) Well, I have no idea what's up with it. (I am an Admin now btw. -_- I think like 3 people know tops.) And Momentum or the others aren't on as much as I can tell. Different time zones maybe... Thanks! Funny, I always thought you were an admin though. =P And yeah, I quit for now. At least I added my fancy Level chart to the wiki. Other people should use it too, just-in-case lol. Hey I saw ur name in Combat ARms get a Aug Black LE if that was u CONGRATZ!!! --WingZeroKai 16:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC)WingZeroKai LOL--WingZeroKai 19:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, in CA, my name is Wing ZeroKai. BTW i just had my first Unbelievable as of Nov 26, 2009. Ultra with RPG-7 and then blasted my way to unbelievable with the M416 CQB dam. sorry in my last message i lefta space in my name. it is WingZeroKai--WingZeroKai 20:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) nice! but too bad that u dont have RECORDED unbelievables =(. wats ur time zone btw, cuz im in california and thats Pacific (rite now it is 12:37). And do u have Gmail or Yahoo IM? dang. kepp forgetting to add my signature LOL last message was also by me--WingZeroKai 20:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Link to Cat [[:'Category: Remember the semicolon Yeah. =P Took me an hour and a half overall. I did it for an hour, everything working out nicely. Then my browser froze. And so I redid it. Then suddenly all my windows just exited out. So i had to spend another 30 mins fixing that... But i got it done in the end. That's a start. -- }} 19:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just made mine. It took FOREVER. I finally got it in the end. Tell me how and i'll make one for you. And no, regular members can have em too. Also yeah, Ive been wanting to revamp the Main Page. Need some help with that >.> Okay, go to "My preferences" up at the top (Click more) Then go to signature, and click custom. Paste this in the box: }} Go down and save. Tell me if it works. Or if you like it =P Edit: Gah i accidentally posted the sig itself. If you still want to do it my way (Which makes it waaay easier), paste this instead: (You have to get rid of the (Remove this Part). There should be NO spaces except the one between SeaCrane and 1 ) ' Idk lol! I thought of your name and figured you like watery/sea-ish themes so eh. And wow you're the fastest responder i know on the wiki. And i have some questions. 1. What time zone are you in? 2. Can you play CA right now? 3. Do you have like, some medthod of communicating faster? 4. In response to #3, do you have TeamView? If you don't, you should get it. It'd make things ALOT easier. Lol. CSM 3. Not bad. For Teamview (Which for the wiki or ingame help, i think is awesome) -----> www.teamviewer.com And i can get on anytime i'm online lol. =P But i'd rather not right now. No one's on and there are too many hackers. And yeah, I know Kai uses yahoo. I used to alot, but i got bored of waiting for people to get on. Random Fact: I usually divide my friends into groups on my messenger. I even got one for the wiki now! =P Oh bloody hell, i keep pasting my messages on MY talk page. -_- Anyways... "Massive sig spamming lol. I only use mine in like, dire emergencies. =P And I'm thinking of starting a Storyline Project? Wanna be my co-project overdesignator, along with Kai?" Lol its no problem. I'm just editing my Teamview options right about now. Btw, for the project, we'll probably need all the help we can get. It'll be one huge community project! Lmao. Sure, I can try. What is it? Lol I know. It's actually more complicated than i handle sometimes o-o Lol. Hey i know that there used to be a lot of stuff on the home page. And its still there, but it doesn't show up. I wonder why... Thanks for catching the vandal! Hey, just wanted to thank you for catching a guy trying to desecrate my page! But what was that person doing exactly?--WingZeroKai 21:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) well, waddya know...the vandal who posted the youtube link is a hacker (so are his friends). waddya know...--WingZeroKai 21:19, December 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL. Yeah there's been outbreak of them lately. I've banned 3-4 people temporarily, but they keep coming back. I might even have to permanantly kick if they continue.... Some of them keep repeatedly doing it. And lol idk about the sig anymore. -- }} 21:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol i banned him for a month, along w/ some other guy. If it keeps up just tell the regular users to report to me about it, alright? And wth, you dont' sig-spam Kai's but you do mine >=(. Lol idc. Lol fine w/ me. Btw TrainRX and Kai are in part of our anti-vandalizing team now. =P Yep. =P Dude leave your sig. That way i can keep track of where to leave my posts. and btw, I haven't gotten on CA in like...2 weeks. Lol alright. It shouldn't be that hard if they don't categorize the section. YAY :D im part of the anti vand team :P lulz i feel so happy... i think..-trainreqx2 M107CQ SE Ghillie (something like that) look at wat this guy wrote. "L00ks like a PIECE of P00P" i edited it to be stub article--WingZeroKai 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) wtf? howd he bypass the restrictions and wtf is with this guy?--WingZeroKai 02:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Alright. 1 month it is =P Ikr? =P -- }} 02:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oops. 6 months instead of 1. Ah well. =P Lol yep. For the tactcom thing, there's casual...tactical...and idk voice commands, right? Don't forget to add that people without a mic usually use those commands. It clearly says this on the combat arms site On it. I'll try o-o. (3 week absence) Winter Vacation FTW hey SC1! when can u play cuz imm on break. i cant play today but i can the rest of my 2 weeks off Site Revamping Wow you're really going at it with the Rank revamps. That's insane. =) -- }} 21:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) XD Well I'd help but you seem to be doing a good job of it anyway. I'm trying to fix some stuff around the wiki; its minor yet important so it doesn't show up =P If its not too much pressure =P Good luck =D -- }} 22:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I edited the sidebar =P Problem is, you got me randomly started so i changed it around. hope I don't get banned or anything -_- Any suggestions on what to add? And...voila. I changed the system thing earlier, but i decided to revert it back temporarily. How is it? With the arrival of one of the biggest patches in 2k9,.....I'd say yeah =P